Sneak Peeks
by WeepingAngelBrokenHeart
Summary: Sneak peeks for a story I'll be publishing soon. AU from The Wedding of River Song, with LOTS of OCs. Please, give me a chance, I don't think it's that bad. Lot's to be explained, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy!


_A/N: The Doctor died at Lake Silencio. He has a sister, who changes in appearance and name every time he regenerates. Only he can see her, until he dies and all the versions of his sister bring all of the incarnations of the Doctor back to life (which will be explained better in the actual story itself, I swear), but they have to delete some people from existence, including River. Amy, Rory, and anyone who knew her well still remember her, and the life they have is the same, it's just like everything she did kind of never happened. **DON'T JUDGE TOO MUCH YOU ALL WATCH THIS SHOW AND KNOW HOW COMPLICATED THINGS CAN GET**_

**Sneak Peek One: Post-Divorce**

"Another day hard at work pouting at a camera, Amelia?" he snarled. She just rolled her eyes; he'd never meant it before, and he most certainly didn't mean it now.

"It's been almost an entire year, Rory. Let it go! This was your idea, anyway. Why do you always blame me?"

"It was my idea because of you!" he blurted.

"How did I cause this?" she asked, taken aback.

"You wouldn't get over the Doctor. You spent all your time mourning him and left me in the cold feeling like _nothing_."

"It's not my fault, Rory. You'd think that after everything we'd been through together, you'd at least be upset about it."

Rory ran a hand through his hair. Every single time, they had this same argument. He and Amy had been divorced for nearly a year now-after an entire year of pointless marriage-and even though they had agreed to be adults about it, the bitterness always poked through. To him, it seemed like the only reason he stayed with her was because there needed to be someone to remind the Doctor that Amy was strictly off-limits. Amy would never love him like he'd loved her, but it had seemed worth a shot. The divorce had been the right thing to do. Even if the Doctor _had_ lived, and Lake Silencio hadn't happened, Rory had a feeling that things between himself and his ex-wife would've gone wrong eventually anyway. It was for the best.

Amy knew he was right. The Doctor had always come first. No matter what, he would always come before Rory. The Girl Who Waited, he'd called her. She was prepared to wait a thousand lifetimes for him. The Doctor had kept her sane when everyone thought she was insane. And she loved him for that. Rory knew that the whole time. He held on for an admirable amount of time. They were fine before he had died. After Lake Silencio, their marriage had barely held on for a year before crumbling into dust.

"Why do we always do this, Rory? Why do we always fight?"

He ran a hand through his hair again. "I don't know. Mels always kept us from fighting. Now it seems like...like-"

"Like all the bitterness was never washed away. Like she never existed."

"Exactly. But she did exist, right?"

"Of course she did. I distinctly remember Demon's Run and meeting Hitler."

_Oh, great_. Rory thought, seeing the familiar look in her eyes. He really, _really_ hated that look. _Here it comes. In three, two, one..._

"I miss the Doctor." Of course she does.

* * *

_A/N: This is from the Master's perspective in the first and last bits, and the second is from his wife's (no, not Lucy. I gave him a Time Lord wife from when he was on Gallifrey). P.S. Anelle is the name of the First Doctor's sister, who was very much a person and visible on Gallifrey-again, will be explained in the story._

**Sneak Peek Two: Weddings**

It was a small little thing. No flash, no big announcements, just him, Roxanne, and...well, that was a bit of a private matter. Each Gallifreyan wedding was different from the other. The proceedings were to be kept secret. Time Lords didn't believe in public weddings. He'd always found it to be rather strange when humans did that. What was the point in it?

It was a good idea. Her life didn't better considerably (on the outside) like Anelle thought it would, but for Roxanne it did. She had him. She had their son, who she had yet to tell him about. She was afraid of how he would react. She hoped that he would stay with her. It wasn't horrible working for Anelle, but it wasn't the most fun in the universe either. It didn't make her hearts fill with joy; didn't make her feel like more than a TARDIS maker's daughter. Besides, if he left, that snotty little blonde would be right in saying that he wasn't husband material. What she didn't get was that he didn't need to be. All he needed to be was her Master.

He had a new face. Had a new wife. But she wouldn't last. She couldn't possibly understand his madness like she could. No, she was just to make him seem more real. How did Roxanne know that? She'd made her for him. Did she care? Absolutely. He was hers and no one else's. Was she going to dispose of this Lucy? NO. That poor little thing won't be able to stand him. Only Roxanne can. She's the only one who can love him, and only he can love her. The Master and his Queen.

Red hair. That was all he saw of her. He didn't need to see more. He knew it was her, his Roxanne. He could feel her mind, her love, reaching out for him. As much as he wanted to run to her, he couldn't. It was his wedding. This was supposed to happen. All he knew was that she was alive and well. She'd probably pulled a Doctor and stolen a TARDIS to get away from the war.

But it didn't matter to him. The memory was tucked into his metaphorical pocket so that every night he could see her again. His Roxanne. The only one who could truly hear the drums.

Save his son, who was long dead.

* * *

_A/N: (because everything needs to be explained-hopefully briefly) First person; whoo! Audrey=11th sister (I just call them Time Ladies). Titan=being older and **much** more powerful than Time Lords. An ally of the Master's, but likes to do his own thing. They (pretty much everyone mentioned) is at a party on pre-war Gallifrey. Not 11, though. No dancing for him. Well...he's there, just not dancing._

**Sneak Peek Three: Dancing**

He was quite handsome, I wasn't going to deny that. But, something in me said that he was up to no good, that going up to him was a bad idea. Unfortunately, Anelle was headed in his direction, and my brother's mental connection was buzzing the signal that this "Titan" had been spotted somewhere in the room. But, he was coming over to me anyway, so why not? I looked around and spotted Jack flirting with some friends of Anelle's. He wasn't supposed to hang around anyone but partygoers unless any of the Doctors or time ladies needed the help.

"One can't usually rely on a man of his looks to be loyal, even when it comes to a pretty girl like you." I turned and saw the man standing next to me, his hand extended in a very formal, old-fashioned Gallifreyan gesture showing that he means no harm.

I gave a small smile. He was asking me to dance. "Yes, of course." I told him, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me onto the dance floor. "And he's not my date. Just a good friend of my brother's who wanted to come. I wanted to come as well, so he was really just more of an escort of sorts." I assured him. Why did I have to assure him? I didn't even know him!

"Well, that's a relief. I thought I'd have to deal with your friend's wrath for a moment there." he joked.

"Please. If anyone's going to have to deal with anyone's wrath, it'll be him dealing with mine if he leaves me here alone." I told him with a clever grin. Wow. Amy had been right, I was able to keep my cool in flirtatious situations.

He leaned down to me until I could feel his breath on my cheek and ear. "I don't even doubt that a little bit."

"And why's that?"

"There's an old human saying. It goes: "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". I rather agree with it, don't you?"

"You have _no idea_."

So, we started dancing. He was a good dancer, I'll admit, but he was holding me a bit tight. After a few minutes, he squeezed me closer to him, closing any gap there had been between us, making me feel a bit claustrophobic. My body was screaming to shove him away, but I pretended that it was fine for my brother's sake.

"Well, aren't you a devil?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "I've been called many things, but never a devil. I like it."

"What do people usually call you?" I asked breathlessly (only because he was crushing my diaphragm).

He whispered in my ear once more. "They call me a Titan."

* * *

_A/N: The Master is the CEO of a technology company in London, and his son is there and he used his DNA to make a daughter (Matilda), and his wife has to be his right hand/PA for whatever reason and she feels left out. (Yay! I can be brief!)_

**Sneak Peek Four: Family**

Roxanne watched as Matilda slipped her hand into her brother's. It was too human to be real, especially for Leroy. It saddened her to know that the poor girl was convinced that her life was perfect. She'd convinced herself that those people were her family-which they were, sort of-even though all signs pointed to something else. Her heart twisted with jealousy as she saw her husband wrap an arm around the teenage girl. Why did she have to stand and watch this? Why couldn't she just go there and be his wife again all the time, and not just whenever nobody was around?

Leroy was her son, and the Master was her husband. Nothing would change that, not ever again. But, she couldn't help but remember her childhood back on Gallifrey. She had been the servant, just as she was now. She was no longer the queen of the castle, she was the lowly peasant once more, and all because of a sixteen-year-old girl who didn't realize just how special she was.

Roxanne still didn't understand why she just had to be his right hand, and not his wife. Back home, he'd had no shame in her, and he didn't here either. He'd just told her that it was a part of the plan. That it would be better. But he hadn't spent as much time around humans as Roxanne had. She'd been reminded of what family was, and how much she'd missed hers. Now she had it back, and yet it was still out of her grasp.

He'd always called Matilda Ann his princess. It was fitting, really. The Master was king, Roxanne was his queen, Leroy was the Prince, Matilda Ann was the princess, and Jonny was their knight (or Guardian). It really was a good setup. Unfortunately, the queen was temporarily the handmaiden. But, if her husband was telling the truth, that would not be for too much longer.

If he hadn't lied to her, they would be the royal family once more.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I'm one of those people who still ships 11/Amy, so bear with me. I don't hate Rory! I used to, but I like him now. He will get a happy ending, just not with Amy. Sorry! Oh, and here you get to meet a MAJOR oc. _

**Sneak Peek Five: Forgiveness**

"Rory, I need you to put aside all feelings you have for Amy, good or bad. If not, this child will never know a home. I can't let that happen to him. I very well can't take him to a normal doctor. He's part Time Lord, Williams. He wouldn't last an hour, child or not."

"And you're _sure _he's hers? He's not...I don't know-" He sounded scared.

"No, I'm sure. I was there when he was born." Tara stroked the boy's tiny ginger hairs.

"How old is he?" Was all Rory could say, leaning on the kitchen counter, head hung, growing paler and paler.

"The trip aged him, so I'd say between four and six months. He'll be easier than a newborn, that's for sure.

A silence hung over the room. Even the baby boy with bright green eyes didn't make a sound, though his arms waved around, and Tara couldn't help but be reminded of his father.

"There was a time when he was my best friend, and her my soul mate. That was taken away, and I've been nothing but bitter about it." He turned around with a sigh and took the baby from her. Rory seemed to only be able to look at the child's eyes. "Forgive me, please." Tears started streaming down the man's face.

Tara, knowing she had elsewhere to be, kissed the infant's forehead and whispered, "Goodbye Vincent. I'll be back for you, don't you fret. Mummy sends her love; always."

As she reached the apartment door to leave, Tara turned and said to Rory, "You should acquaint yourself with the Smiths, across the hall. One of 'em works with you, and I'm 100% certain you'll get along swimmingly." And with that, she left.

"You sure this was the right thing?" Jenny asked, eventually.

"Yes. I doubt Amy and Rose would want anyone else to care for their children."

"They'll grow to love them, you know." the blonde pointed out.

"It's for the best, Jenny. Come on, we need to find our family."

Without another word, the two women headed to hail a cab-one that they knew would take them to where they needed to be to save twenty-five lives.

One that would take them to the new Torchwood.

**A/N: I'll be adding another chapter if you want. Just say the word. Please R&R!**


End file.
